far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 583 - Astronaut Fing-Longer
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #583 - Astronaut Fing-Longer is the five-hundred eighty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview Out of Sorts Kurt and Wolfie head westward, and the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $31,669.47 of the $60,000 goal. Question: Now that you are out of the cooler north and are in the drier and cooler northwest, have you thought of taking a weekend to hike and set up a camp, as in, to go camping? He is very busy, and also has never camped before, let alone by himself. Kurt has done a lot of trips and excursions to outdoorsy areas, but no major instances of going off the grid. Question: We all know your Minecraft skin is based off the 10th Doctor, but my question is have you watched the later seasons with Peter Capaldi as the new Doctor? And if so, what are you thoughts? He's my favorite Kurt has not watched a single Peter Capaldi episode, having stopped at the end of Matt Smith's season. He plans on watching them, but does not have BBC America. Kurt has finished House of Cards and is keeping up with Better Caul Saul, and with Doctor Who in Amazon Prime that may happen shortly. Kurt was not the biggest fan of Steven Moffat's writing citing it as bizarre. Question: Regarding your celiac disease, do you find the current popularity of people eating gluten free fad diets a positive or a negative? More gluten free options vs people assuming you are choosing to avoid gluten vs medical reasons? He does not really know, but knows that there have been increases in the stringency of certification. Kurt makes a snoring joke about Baj. Question: If you were ever offered to choose one car and get it free, what would the car be? Kurt of course says he'd buy the most expensive car then sell it for more cars. He'd probably go with a Jaguar. Question: If you were stranded on an island and had only four things or people, i.e. Morgan Freeman, a flare gun, a first aid kid, and a hunting rifle, what would they be? Unable to think of anything, Kurt then decides to turn the question back on the people with the person having to be him. Question: A What-If machine or a Fing-Longer? Futurama references! Kurt goes with the Fing-Longer, saying he could keep joking that Russian astronauts have one. Question: You said you have music on your phone, what artist generous do you have on your phone? Anyone you'd want to meet? He'd like to meet everybody, and does not have that much music on his phone. Kurt has the Beta Band, Radiohead, and many more artists on his phone. Kurt digs a Hidey Hole and ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!" and Trackmania Turbo: Road to Mediocrity! - This Beetle Sucks!.